Dr. Puppy/Dr. Rabies (SonicJrandSarah)
'''Dr. Puppy, '''formerly Dr. Rabies is the father of Dudley Puppy. When Dudley was only a tiny puppy, he left to fight a war between America and Russia. But one of the Russian soilders shot him in the eye and thus, he needed an eye-patch. He didn't trust the army afterwards, fearing of how his wife would react to his new look, he never returned to his family. Later, Verminious Snaptrap offered him a job as a DOOM agent. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this, but Snaptrap left him no choice and blasted him with a hypnotism ray, turning him into the evil Dr. Rabies. Later when Kitty and Cat Katswell were on a mission to stop him and Snaptrap, he used the hypnotism ray on Cat too, turning her into Madame Catastrophe. Long after Cat was dehypnotised, the TUFF Agents discovered a locket he had that showed him and Peg Puppy at a younger age. After some investigation, he was captured and taken to be dehypnotised himself. Now back with his true memory, Dr. Puppy was hired on as a new scientist for TUFF as well as giving the agents hints on how to catch villains considering his own experience as a villain. After Kitty got a cure for Cat's left eye, Dudley begged for her to do the same for his father. In the "T.U.F.F. Agents" fanfic, "Stop that Truck". The cure arrived and Kitty used it to cure him and it was a sucess. So Dr. Puppy no longer needs his eye-patch. Making him look less like his evil-self, Dr. Rabies. Trivia *Though Snaptrap invented the hynotism ray originally, he put Dr. Rabies in charge of hypnotising anyone else and thus, never used the hypnotism ray again himself. After Dr. Rabies was dehypnotised, Snaptrap threw the hypnotism ray away and decided never to use it again. *ProtectorJoel wrote an alternate backstory to Dudley and Dr. Rabies' relationship, but this is not considered canon. *Dr. Puppy's relationship with Dudley is quite different from his partner-in-evil, Madame Catastrophe. This is cause while Madame Catastrophe was really Kitty's younger twin sister, Dr. Puppy was Dudley's long-lost father. *As of "Stop that Truck", Dr. Puppy doesn't wear his eye-patch anymore. *Dr. Puppy is the only one who was hypnotized to not be a cat. He also is the only one to be male as well as to not be a member of the Katswell family. *Dr. Puppy looks like he's the same age as his son, Dudley. It's likely the hypnotism device Snaptrap used on him not only hypnotized him, but it also kept him from aging. When he was dehypnotised, his aging returned to it's normal process, but he still remained the same age as he was when he was hypnotised at that point. *He was more open on Dudley's relationship with Kitty than Peg was prior to their (Dudley and Kitty's) wedding. *His first name, Bradley comes from his T.U.F.F. X Mission Counterpart. Photo Gallery Revenge on Snaptrap.PNG|Dr. Puppy beating up Snaptrap as revenge Robyn's Birthday.PNG|Dr. Puppy along with his son and the other TUFF Agent's durring Robyn Kittensworth's birthday. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:False Villains Category:Fathers Category:Scientists